The Return of the Morons
by Samhoku
Summary: The last in the Moron series. A self insert just like the other two meant to annoy the characters and go on a journey with two people who are not fan-girls.
1. Chapter 1

The Return of the Morons

By Samhoku

**You will not understand the third one if you do not read the other two. Fellowship of the Morons and The Two Morons. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR and have permission to use myself and my sister. We are not fan-girls.**

**Comments: This may be choppy, I am having trouble remembering Return of the King.**

**Reviewers:**

Chapter.

"Wake up! Wake up sleepies!" Gollum hissed and shook them. He more or less kicked Veronica awake. She slapped at him and sat up, rubbing her eyes, "I am ready to go home now. I am tired of breathing in toxic fumes."

Samwise was rationing their Lambness bread and was giving Frodo a bigger one. That was understandable, Frodo needed to be strong for when he had to destroy the ring. As they went they had to climb the jegged rocks to the place of the Doom. The place where the last of the talking giant spiders live.

* * *

Samantha was now well enough to travel with her companions. As they went through Isengard they saw Sarumen up on the tower, basically yelling wizardly curses at them and insulting them. Which seemed kind of weird because he was the one stuck in the tower.

Legolas pointed an arrow at Sauromen and asked, "Permission to shoot?" Gandalf wisely refused the offer and allowed the dirty scumbag to live. It made Samantha very annoyed, she held out her hand to Legolas, "Give me the bow and I will do it."

"I will fry you if you do." Gandalf said rather flatly. Samantha had no doubt in her mind that he would, so she decided not to shoot the wizard that was routinely insulting them.

Pippin jumped off the horse and ran over to a pretty ball of light. Samantha had seen it and had been tempted but something inside her urged her not to touch. Apparently Pippin had no such urging. Gandalf swiftly relived the hobbit of the seemingly dangerous object.

When they went back to the party, or whatever it was, Eowyn started hitting on Aragorn in a very strange fashion. Samantha looked at the ale suspiciously and decided not to drink it. If she couldn't hold Vodka she couldn't hold beer. And she didn't want to turn into a giggling mess. Like the hobbits. Who were now dancing around on the table and making general fools of themselves.

Samantha watched as Legolas had a drinking game, she tried not to laugh. She could plainly see that elves were not effected by alcohol and that Gimili would assuredly loose this battle.

Briefly she wondered where her sister was and how she was doing. Samantha looked around for Eowyn, when she found her they had a nice talk about weaponry and other such things.


	2. Chapter 2

The Return of the Morons

By Samhoku

**You will not understand the third one if you do not read the other two. Fellowship of the Morons and The Two Morons. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR and have permission to use myself and my sister. We are not fan-girls.**

**Comments: This may be choppy, I am having trouble remembering Return of the King.**

**Reviewers: Thankee. **

Chapter.

Veronica was sound asleep and listening as Smeagol talked to himself. She looked at Samwise and they both appeared concerned, the Gollum creature was plotting on killing all of them.

"But the Veronica one...She is always watching. Always smarts, she is. Sleep is dangerous when she is near, kill me in my sleep, precious."

Veronica grinned widely and Sam had to smother a laugh. Gollum had a healthy fear of Veronica. She couldn't stop Sam, however, when he lunged to attack Gollum. As Smeagol started spitting out lies to Frodo Veronica remained silent. If she interfered in the slightest it could throw off anything about to happen. Stopping this from happening could be catastrophic.

As Frodo walked away with Gollum at his heels like a dog, grinning and glaring at them, Veronica looked at Sam and put her arm around the small Hobbit's shoulders, "Its okay, I believe you. 'Cause I heard it too."

* * *

Samantha was sound asleep when she heard Marry yell at Pippin. She sat up and looked on in horror as Pippin convulsed and tried to get away from the glowing ball of light. Samantha scurried over and poked her little friend, "Pippin? Pippin?!" She had no clue what to do as Aragorn ran in and took the Orb of Doom away. Samantha caught Pippin and gently bounced him, trying to wake him up, "Pippin, buddy. Wake up. I don't believe that thing could have killed you that easy."

Gandalf did something weird with his hand and woke the little hobbit up. Pippin woke up with a gasp and said in a tired and panicked voice, "Gandalf! Forgive me..." He started to fall asleep.

Samantha jolted him to keep him awake just as Gandalf said urgently, "Look at me! What did you see?"

Pippin started to look afraid, "There was a white tree in a courtyard made of stone. It was dead! The city was burning. I saw Him. I could hear his voice in my head. He asked my name, I did not say. He hurt me." Samantha felt an impeccable rage growing inside her and hugged the tiny hobbit close, feeling sorry for her little friend.

"What did you tell him about Frodo and the Ring?!" Gandalf asked with intense urgency.

Samantha looked at the Hobbit and back up at Aragorn. The man seemed a little shaken about his own encounter with the ball of light, but otherwise okay. She helped Pippin up as he answered Gandalf, "I told him nothing."


End file.
